corazon tatuado
by lana diamonds
Summary: sangoxmiroku que pasa cuando todos son ricos y no saben ya que mas hacer con sus vidas y llegan ciertas personas nuevas a cambiar todo quien seran... amor drama muertes traiciones LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva escribiendo fanfic pero espero que les guste dejen comentarios

Simbología

-blabla- cuando hablan los personajes

_-bla bla-_Pensamiento

Blabl narra la historia

Mi nombre es sango actualmente tengo 16 años y es mi primer año en el bachillerato en una escuela muy prestigiosa de Japón vengo de una familia empresaria muy poderosa tengo a un pe queño y insoportable hermano kohaku el va en segundo de secundaria al parecer es un don juan tiene mucha suerte con las chicas es muy lindo y guapo y yo la quiero mucho. No soy alguien muy lista no sé cómo puedo estar en el bachillerato, pero me esfuerzo mis padres quieren lo mejor de mí y siempre me están criticando comparando no paran de decirme que es lo bueno que es malo pero bueno mi vida no es tan malo tengo a mis amigos koga, áyame, y mis mejores amigos inuyasha y kagome .

Inuyasha tiene la misma edad y va en la misma escuela que yo el ha sido siempre mi mejor amigo desde niños , nuestras familias son socios y se llevan muy bien pero lo malo de su vida es que tiene a su hermano mayor y siempre lo comparan con el, el siente que el es mejor, el siempre me ha dicho que ha querido a kagome higurashi, una chica muy linda gentil, amable, cariñosa, sentimental ella es muy buena onda, siempre ella ha sido muy lista ha participado en concursos y ha ganado su familia es dueña de una cadena de restaurantes y tiene a su hermano hermoso souta tiene la misma edad de mi hermano y creo que son mejores amigos y por último los dos tortolitos de koga y áyame ellos han sido novios desde que los conocí en 3 de secundaria áyame es mi amiga su familia es rica y ella no es lista pero a ella no le importa solo le importa el amor , es muy buena en los deportes y koga siempre he pensado que el no es bueno para ella pero que soy yo para decirlo, siempre ando con hombres que no me convienen.

Yo iba de camino a la escuela en mi carro del año último modelo siempre nos poníamos de acuerdado quien recogía a quien pero esta vez no lo hisimos. Sali de mi mansión y conduci hasta llegar a la escuela ,me estaciones y salí, portaba el uniforme que era una falda corta gris pero yo la llevaba más corta de lo normal y una blusa color blanco con el escudo en la esquina , llevaba el cabello suelo era lacio con una diadema azul y unas zapatillas negras Gucci última temporada . Era muy popular en la escuela era casi la más rica y me llevaba con todos era amable, no criticaba ni discriminaba y nunca fui tan fresa o arrogante ni egoísta y ambiciosa era feliz con lo que tenia.

Caminaba en el jardín del campus e iba saludando a todos y a todas con una sonrisa y moviendo mi cabello llevaba mis libros y mis manos y colgaba mi bolso en mi medio brazo. Decidí ir a coquetear con los chicos del último año eran unos guapos, sexy, atléticos, y a platicar con la chicas del último año yo sabía que les caía bien(era popular me llevaba con todos).

-hola niñas-dije con una sonrisa sentándome en su círculo

-hola guapa- dijo una, que abrió el círculo con una sonrisa

-sango!- que linda estas amiga ya tienes un nuevo novio

-hay ya nos sean hipócritas que ustedes son también muy linda y más que yo y lo saben- dije primero seria y después riéndome

-jajajaaja-se rieron todas

-vas a ir a la fiesta de bienvenida- dijo otra

-nose, ¿Dónde va a hacer?-dije

-nose nos dejaron organizarlo estamos viendo si es en una casa o disco o aquí – dijo otra

(ring, ring)sono el celular de sango era kagome que en donde estaba

Me levante del pasto y me despedí de todas moviendo la mamo y masajeando con el celular

-adios niñas bye- dije

-adios-dijieron todas

-Kagome!- grite, ella se encontraba de espalda viendo a los chicos jugar futbol americano, kagome se sorprendió se paro de la banca y grito:

-Sango!-fui donde se encontraba ella y la abraze

-amiga tanto sin verte-dijo kagome muy feliz

-yo no diría tanto fueron tan solo 2 semanas-dijo riendo y dirigiéndose a la banca. –oye donde esta inuyasha kago áyame no los he visto en la escuela y en una hora empiezan las clases llegaran tarde como siempre de seguro otra vez se fueron de fiesta verdad

-no lose pero ahorita le envió un mensaje a inuyasha y yo me imagino que los tortolitos estarán fajando en algún lugar por aquí cerca- dijo kagome

-tienes razón, y que me cuentas te tu vida, que hiciste en tus vacaciones, algún amor ee picarona-dije con una sorisa y picándole el estomago

-pues fue con mi familia Chicago y había personas guapísimas pero no me faje a nadie ni me ligue a nadie- dijo feliz

-yase que te parece si vamos al centro comercial y te enseño a ligar- dije y le guiñe el ojo

-Claro amiga eres la mejor-dijo kagome abrazándola con una sonrisa

Kagome saco su celular y escribió a inuyasha ""donde estas"" justo cuando lo iba a enviar llego a nuestras espaldas y nos asusto

-hola guapas-dijo

Hasta aquí llega mi fic mañana escribiré mas bye los quiero


	2. Chapter 2

-hola guapas-dijo

-hola-dije con una sonrisa

-inuyasha!-kagome grito emocionada parándose de la banca y yo seguida de ella

inuyasha se sentó en medio de nosotras abrazándonos con sus brazos. yo sabia que ha inuyasha le gustaba kagome pero no sabia como expresarlo y siempre cuando los dos estábamos juntos me hablaba de ella,_pero que cobarde_ pense

estaba con mi celuar mandandole un mensaje a inuyasha ""

ya decláratele diselo no es tan dificil yo se que ella no te diría un no como respuesta vamos inuyasha no seas cobarde, yo sé que no eres haci la amas""

a los 10 segundos inuyasha saco su teléfono de su bolsillo del pantalón porque empezó a vibrar y empezamos a mensajeros:

""lose pero se lo dire después""

""los ciento, me voy para que se lo digas?""

""no. : ) te invitaron a la fiesta de bienvenida""

""obvio cantare""

""se lo pediré ahí""

""ok pero hazlo""

ya decláratele diselo no es tan dificil yo se que ella no te diría un no como respuesta vamos inuyasha no seas cobarde, yo sé que no eres haci la amas""

a los 10 segundos inuyasha saco su teléfono de su bolsillo del pantalón porque empezó a vibrar y empezamos a mensajeros:

En eso tocaron el timbre y inuyasha se paro y siguio en medio de nosotras dos kagome era popular pero no tanto como yo y inuyasha pero era popular a los tres nos toco en diferentes aulas así que nos separamos y nos fuimos al salón asignado.

-hola me da mucho gusto conocerlos me llamo hiten y seré su nuevo profesor de literatura tengo 32 años y jovencitos y jovencitas estado relacionado con la literatura hace muchos años llevo 14 años enseñándola soy muy estricto y no me quieren ver la cara de tonto-dijo muy serio

El profesor era guapo auque tenia 32 se bebía como de 18 años, me sente hasta atrás para poder hacer relajo ya que me gustaba el relajo

-jovencitos ha llegado una alumna nueva llamada koharu espero que sea de su agrado y que no la traten mal koharu preséntate porfavor-dijo el profesor

-claro me llamo koharu tengo 16 años y soy de china pero a mi papi se quiso venir a vivir aquí y aquí estoy-dijo era con una sorisa, era muy bonita y sexy se veía buena onda ella se sento en una silla hasta el frente

Yo estaba con mi grupo de relajo platicando de tonterías música noticias fiesta mientras el profe estaba escribiendo y ginta un amigo mio soltó una carcajada y luego se tapo la boca y yo lo golpee en su hombro suavemente y le dije -cállate que nos van regañar –feliz pero seria

El profesor empezó a leer en libro y todos lo estaba siguiente menos nosotros bueno estábamos poniendo atención en lo que leía pero aunque a veces nos distraíamos o reíamos de cosas tonta que pudiera decir el libro, eran 3 horas ya me había aburrido, cuando en eso alguien me dijo algo que me estaba muriendo de la risa y tenía mi boca tapada para que no se escuchara me tranquilice y el tonta del maestro no se dio cuenta que bueno acabo de leerlo y me regreso a ver

-sango Watanabe-me podría decir cuál era el problema de Alexandra y en qué época se desarrollo el libro-dijo serio

-el problema de Alexandra? Para empezar Era un personaje? Y yo digo que la época del rey del pop ,¿NO?-dije pensativa y preguntona no segura delo que iba a decir

-si era un personaje, señorita-dijo con un tono altanero y enojado

En eso yo estaba con la mirada boca abajo viendo la banca, koharu alzó la mano y le contesto muy segura y con una sonrisa y al finalizar de contestar me mira con unos ojos como si me estuviera retando y riéndose de mi fracaso, yo estaba indignada regrese a ver amis amigos y ellos me miraron como que si estuvieran esperando que, que le iba a hacer a ella pero yo no hice nada no quería meterme en problemas y tampoco quería hacer nada pero me avergonzó enfrente de todo el salón. Generalmente no soy una persona vengativa no iba hacer nada, porfin el timbre sono después de 3 largas y aburridas horas.

Todos salieron del salón, iba a buscar a mis amigos para ir a comer y encontré primero a kagome que iba saliendo de matemáticas _que asco_ _matematicas _pensé. Hizo un movimiento con la mano saludándome sonreí y se devolví

-vamos a buscar a inuyasha-dijo kagome

-vamos –dije

Caminábamos adentro de la escuela por los pasillos y porfin nos encontramos a inuyasha, que estaba platicando con koharu y un tipo que estaba de espaldas y que no conocía y nunca lo había visto en la escuela

-Inuyasha-dijo kagome contenta caminando hacia a el

Inuyasha esta embobado hablando pegada a una pared asi que cuando kagome grito se asusto y la regreso a mirar con una sonrisa

-hola kagome-dijo inuyasha mirándola fijamente

-hola-dijo kagome mirando al alrededor y detenidamente a las personas que estaban con inuyasha

-mira kagome ella es koharu una amiga muy vieja de la infancia y el es mi otro amigo es mi mejor amigo desde siempre solo que no lo conocías porque se mudo pero ahora ya está aquí

kagome dijo hola a los dos amigos de inuyasha pero cuando le iba a darles la mano sono su teléfono (ring ring)era sango. kagome no se dio cuenta que la había perdido mientras miraba a inuyasha asi que contesto

"donde estas"

Estaba caminando con el celular en mi oreja, estaba mirando todo muy atenta como perdida titubeando con mi bolsa en mi media mano y estaba dando vuelta cuando le conteste a kagome

"no se"

"sango voltéate"

"qué?"

"que te voltees amiga"

"Que me voltee?"

Me voltee y vi a inuyasha y kagome aun tenía el celular en la mano y dije:"ya no importa ya los vi", guarde mi celular en la bolsa .Salude a inuyasha y me di cuenta que era koharu y tipo guapísimo tenía los ojos azules musculo guapo sexy

-sango estos son mis amigos koharu es mi nueva vecina la que compro la mansión que te había dicho-dijo inuyasha mirándome

-aaa si, hola kikyo verdad- la salude y le di mi mano y luego la quite muy bruscamente

-Y este tipo que vez aquí es mi mejor amigo miroku se acaba de mudar a japon-dijo una yase

Le iba a dar la mano a miroku pero cuando se la iba a dar zona mi celular (RING RING)_ash maldición justo cuando le iba a dar la mano._ Era samanta una amiga del último año

"sango hola oye el día de la fiesta de bienvenida va ser este viernes obvio en mi casa empieza a las 10:00"

"en tu casa u lala a las 10 noma no es muy temprano"

"empieza las 8 pero ya sabes nosotros llegamos a las 10 como siempre tardísimos "

"oye puedo invitar a alguien"

"depende"

"obvio ya sabes inuyasha"

"aja quien más"

"kagome"- mientras iba hablando me iba separando de grupito mientras ellos platicaban

"aja quien más"

"y un sexy chico es nuevo en la escuela guapísimo"

"oki te espero amiga"

"claro por nada me perdería aa y una tipa es nueva kikyo"

-"sanguito has bajado mucho puros impopulares"

"jajajaja pero yo los puedo hacer populares"

"está bien te espero el viernes prepara tu voz y tu hermoso cuerpo"

"ya sabes cómo son mis fiestas"

" jajaja puro sexo, alcohol y fumadores guapos jajaaj bye""

"jajaja bye"-colgué y regrese al grupo vamos a comer dijo inuyasha tengo hambres todos afirmaron y se fueron una mesa del campus en el jardín.

Llegamos a una mesa justo en medio del campus nos sentamos yo alado kagome y alado de kagome estaba inuyasha, y al otro se sentó miroku y kikyo, mientras todos comían sus almuerzos y platicaban, yo no comia nada porque olvide mi almuerzo en mi auto, mi cabeza estaba recostada en la mesa con mi mano estirada y mis dedos moviéndose cantando en voz baja estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, pensando en lo que había hecho noches anteriores.

Flash back

Baje las escaleras de mi casa muy lentamente y silenciosamente, y me dirigí a la cocina para ver que había de comer. Abrí en refrigerador y saque un pastel de chocolate, y me lo fui comiendo poco a poco hasta que ya no había después hice unas palomitas y me las fui comiendo lentamente, tome dos vasos de limonada y uno de leche, y comí un pedazo de carne que habíamos comido hoy en la tarde usualmente cuando comía lloraba. Apague la luz y subí las escaleras me dirigí al baño de mi cuarto donde me hinque enfrente del escusado y introduje mi dedo lentamente por mi garganta devolviendo todo lo que había comido, y pensaba en todos los problemas que vivía: mi padre todos las noches se iba con otra y mi madre confiaba en el ella pensaba que iba a trabajar, mis padre no los soporto me insulta, me comparan con todo mundo, no soy buena en nada, ni en la escuela, ni en los deportes, ni tengo suerte en el amor mi actual novio que tenia me era infiel, y tenían el problema que me enamoraba muy fácil y ahorra esto.

Fin del flash back

Estaba pensando en eso cuando alguien me saco de mis pensamiento era kagome que me está tocando suavemente la cabeza y me dijo: sango estas bien

-si es que solo tengo sueño me desvele viendo una película-dije racionando y levantado mi cabeza de la mesa

-que película?-dijo miroku con una sonrisa _era tan guapo y mas con esa sonrisa_ pensé yo.

-adivinare la película que siempre vez…aprendiendo el arte de vivir la vida verdad-dijo kagome en tono burlon

el arte de aprender la vida, amo esa película pero dejemos de hablar de mi y hablanme de ustedes: ¿de donde son?¿porque están aquí?¿les gusta estar aquí?¿de qué trabajan sus papas?¿qué les gusta hacer? cualquier cosa-dije sonriendo

-pues mi padre es dueño de una empresa de automotriz muy famosa orinal mente soy de Japón viví aquí 3 años y después me mude a Ottawa porque mi padre puso una fabrica aquí y mi madre se divorcio de mi padre pero ahorra vine a vivir con mi padre aquí en Japón, es muy bonita la cuidad y leí que esta escuela es una de las más caras de Japón, me gusta las chicas guapas y tocar la guitarra eléctrica-dijo miroku con una sonrisa y comiendo su pescado, cuando iba a decir algo koharu me robo la palabra

-oooo con que las chicas guapas y tocar la guitarra elecrica que varonil-dijo koharu juguetandose su pelo y tocando el musculo de miroku

-yo no diría tan varonil jajaj-dijo inuyasha sonriendo, yo estaba aburrida kagome estaba hablando con koharu haci era kagome amigable y abierta con todos y inuyasha estaba platicando con miroku y yo estaba con mi celular viendo wish(tienda de ropaJ)viendo los vestidos para la fiesta del viernes, oí un comentario de koharu que decía que ella era muy lista, y que no se reía de babosadas que decía el maestro como otras, eso me hizo enojar mucho deje de ver mi celular por unos segundos y la mire a ella la mire con unos ojos como si la estuviera retando y no quería estar ahí, así me pare y me fui, todos se me quedaron viendo asi que para que no pensaran mal les hice un ademan de despedida y me fui.

Estaba caminado tranquilamente cuando vibro mi celular era Kagome me envió un mensaje diciendo""sango estas bien porque te fuiste solo asi" mientras yo le estaba escribiendo la respuesta no me di cuenta que estaba pasando por la cancha de futbol americano, solo oi cuando alguien grito muy bien bankotsu y no me di cuenta que aventaron el balón, y el balón venia hacia mí, y cuando regrese a ver bankotsu me tacleo y se cayó encima de mí, todo el público hizo una ración de aouch. bankotsu era mi amigo de hecho era mi mejor amigo después de inuyasha, era muy guapo cualquier chica moriría por el, era alto,y tenían unos hermosos musculos y ojos azules.

-Bankotsu me lastimaste, me dolió, y se rompió de tacón-dije sobándome mi cabeza el me ofreció su mano

-losciento sango no lo quise hacer-dijo feliz y riéndose

-jajjajaja ya cállate bye sige jugando-dije con tono burlon

-segura que estas bien –dijo el el

-si estoy bien-dije acomódenme mi diadema y quitándome mis zapatos, me fui caminado y me cai

-mejor te llevo a la enfermería-dijo

-mejor-dije afirmando con la cabeza. Se quito su equipo de futbol quedándose con el uniforme que era un pantalón y una playera blanca y me llevo a la enfermerí enfermera me reviso y dijo que no tenía nada tan solo algunos moretones y raspones no tenía nada roto más que mis zapatos, quedaban 20 minutos para que acabara el recreo y le dije a bankotsu que si quería comer con nosotros, el dijo que, y yo le dije que antes me acompañara por mi comida y por unos zapatos que la había olvidado y tenían otras zapatillas Gucci en su carro, fuimos y bankotsu rompió en silencio diciendo:

-oye que te enfrento una nueva… koharu creo-dijo en tono burlon

-cállate ni siquiera me llega a los talones es una perra -dije muy segura hincada en un asiento adentró del carro buscando los zapatos

- pues debes de hacer algo flaquita, ya todos lo saben oye no estás mas flaca- dijo entono burlón

-no me llames flaquita y obvio soy más popular que ella,y hago ejercicio yeahh los encontré-dije saliendo del carro con los zapatos y mi almuerzo nos fuimos caminando hasta ver la mesa donde algunos minutos me encontraba hize un ademan donde me vio kagome y inuyasha y me lo regersaron

-siguieres te ayudo a vengarte-dijo banktsu asustándome

-no soy pacifista y no soy vengativa-dije llagando a la mesa y sentadome alado de banktsu que se sento alado de inuyasha

-Hola chicos- dijo banktsu, y todos movieron sus manos diciendo hola

-sango porque te fuiste haci como asi-pregunto kagome preocupada

-es que me dolía la cabeza-dije sonriendo

-y estas bien alguien vino y nos dijo que alguien tonto te tacleo-dijo miroku precuado

-no fue un tonto y fue su amigo y ella tuvo la culpa verdad flaquita-dijo banktsu con todo burlon y seguro mirando a miroku

-banktsu ella es koharu y el es miroku-dijo inuyasha

-aaa con que tu eres la famosa kikyo ee que guapa-dijo bankotsu, y yo le di una leve patada en su pie

-jajaj gracias sango alguien te tacleo que estúpida como no te pudistes dar cuenta -dijo koharu segura

Yo le sonreí y le iba a contestar pero no hize nada, tan solo le susurre banktsu que me ayudar a vengarme de esa perra y asistió y dijo que no me preocupara por el momento que tan solo la invitaran al baile y le respondí un Ok .tocaron el timbre y todos entraron a la escuela, a todos nos toco en diferente salón menos a miroku y a mi,no s tocaba clase de química las bancas eran para dos personas y todos portaban sus anteojos y sus capas, el profesor asignaba las parejas y para mi suerte me toco con miroku. El profesor esta escribiendo y explicando los pasos del proyecto que teníamos que hacer esta aburrida aunque prestaba atención

-ya me aburrió la clase vámonos -me dijo miroku susurrando y con una sonrisa

-ja a donde quieres ir-dije

-adonde me quieras llevar –dijo con una sorisa y yo le devolvie las misma sorisa _era muy guaop. _Sígueme la corriente dijo miroku alzando la mano

-ok-miroku le dijo al profesor me siento muy mal creo que vomitare, yo tan solo me estaba riendo en bajo volumen, y profesor loe dijo: ok ve a la enfermería ,

- pero no se donde esta-dijo miroku regresándome a ver. Yo alce la mano y le dije al profesor que yo lo podía guiar, y me dijo que si tan solo que rápido. Caminamos para salir y cuando salimos al pasillo, nos murriamos de risa tiramos las batas y los anteojos y nos fuimos.

gracias por seguir la historia y espero que les haya gustado gracias dejen comentarios malos feos guapos o bonitos


	3. Chapter 3

- pero no sé donde esta-dijo miroku regresándome a ver. Yo alce la mano y le dije al profesor que yo lo podía guiar, y me dijo que si tan solo que rápido. Caminamos para salir y cuando salimos al pasillo, nos murriamos de risa tiramos las batas y los anteojos y nos fuimos.

-y adonde quieres ir?- pregunte

-ya te dije donde me quieras llevar –dijo miroku

-sabes que si salimos, estaremos en problemas-

-lose, pero valdrá la pena te lo aseguro, yo invito ¿adónde quieres ir? Tú conoces mejor la cuidad-

-ok, me arriesgaré contigo, que tal si vamos a la plaza-y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento donde tuvimos una pequeña discusión de quién nos iba a llevar, él quería en su carro que por cierto era un Mercedes, y yo en el mío un Ferrari, al final gane yo.

Todo el camino los dos íbamos muy callados hasta que miroku rompió el sinlecio diciendo:

-sí que eres mandona sabes yo te lo han dicho-dijo un tono de enojo y burlon.

-jajaja a veces, ya llegamos- la plaza era muy lujosa puros tiendas de marcas, restaurantes finos, personas ricas

-pintoresco lugar, muy bonito ya había venido antes-dijo mirando todo a su alrededor

-y que quiere hacer-

-que tal si vamos al cine-

-vamos-dije con una sonrisa, fuimos a ver una película de suspenso y casi no había nadie en la sala más que 3 personas y nosotros, nos sentamos hasta atrás .íbamos a la mitad de la película y sono mi teléfono,

"bueno hola"

"sango donde estas, y no esta miroku contigo no lo encuentro, ya cavaron las clases, te fuiste temprano o que"

"estoy en el cine, con miroku"

"sango, miroku es un mujeriego no toma las relaciones enserio, y tú te enamoras muy fácil, no quiero que te lastime"

"calma inuyasha, no te preocupes bye"

"bye oye hoy voy a tu casa tu padre invito a mi papa a cenar, bye"

-quien era-, dice miroku

-inuyasha-dije sonriendo-porfin había acabado la película, salimos a la sala y fuimos a tomar un helado

-te gusto la película-pregunte

-si, pero no tanto como tu-dijo miroku

-aja,-dije sonrojada-mire mi reloj- y dije asombrada casi tirando de mi boca lo que estaba tomando, oye ya vamos son las 5 y me tengo que ir,bye, dije parándome de la siento y acomodando mi bolso en mi mano.

.oye-dijo agarandome del brazo

-que-conteste con tono de enojada

-supongo que me vas a llevar¿no? Porque por ti no traje mi carro-dijo con tono pregunton

-claro pero ya apurate-dije furiosa

-ok, pero no te enojes asi no te vez linda-

-ya cállate y vámonos-nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento y arranque el carro y me fui a toda prisa, me pase algunos autos y llegamos en media hora, frene que casi nos saliamos volando del auto.

-losciento tengo prisa bajate ya-

-ok,bye mucho gusto sango

Ya bajate!-dije enojada y lo mire fijamente m _estaba tan guapo_, y el miro también fijamente y todo cambio en gusto de según el me robo un beso, y mientras me lo daba me toco una bubi (el pecho)

-oye que te pasa-respondi con una cachetada-el solo bajo del carro y djjo: no te enojes, que salen arrugas y no querremos arruinar esa hermosa carita verdad.-dije riendo.

-vete al diablo- dije enojada y arranque el carro y me fui lo más rápido que puede ,llegue a la seis a mi casa, y ya estaba inuyasha y su familia comiendo con la mía _maldición ahorra que me dirán mis papas mejor me voy al cuarto,además no se diron cuenta que llegue_, me quite las zapatillas, y las coloque en mi mano y camine lentamente y mi plan ibuera funcionado bien, pero una de las sirvientas dijo:

-hola señorita sango no va comer, mi mama y papa la alcazaron a oir. Maldición pensé

- si sango no vas a comer,y porque no saludas a los invitados-

-claro madre, hola señor y señora tashito,-dije con una sorinsa y dirijiendome a la comedor, tirando los zapatos.

-hola sango hija como estas, cada día estas mas linda-dijo la madrea de inuyasha

-jajaj gracias,y usted tan bien?-dije tomando asiendo alado de kohaku y enfrente de inuyasha

-muy bien, gracias sango-dijo la madre de inuyasha Enyu, una de las sirvientas me sirvió de comer y inuyasha me regreso a ver y empezó una conversación con los labios, aunque a veces no nos entendíamos, era gracioso, en eso tocaron el timbre, y una de las sirvientas abrió la puerta y yo no alcanza ver quien era cuando vi a koharu con una señora y un señor, supongo que eran sus padres _maldición, maldición, maldición pensé._

-hola bienvenidos-dijo mi papa parándose y con una sonrisa se paro mi madre, el papa de inuyasha y su esposa y los saludaron a toda la familia

-sango, kohaku , inuyasha, les presento a unos viejos amigos el señor Hitomiko, y su esposa Sakasagami y su hija koharu,mis nuevos socios.

**continuara...**

gracias por seguir los que la siguen la historia pero por favor digan si le gusta o no para animarme y inspirarme, gracias y porcierto lo hice mut corto porque tengo muchos problemas pero les prometo que la otra semana le avanzo mucho gracias


	4. Chapter 4

"maldicion su socio "dijo sango en susurro si que nadie la escuchara, después de que todos se saludaran se sentaron y empezaron a comer, después de una hora ya todos se habían ido y mientras todos se salían de la casa me camuflaje para ir a descansar a mi habitación cuando mi madre me interrumpió:

"sango hija porque llegaste tan tarde de la casa otavez "

"si sango porque llegaste tan tarde?"

"es que había mucho tráfico"

"sango te pudo haber pasado algo, como a tu prima Kanna, sabes te pueden secuestrar, asaltar, violar, prostituir, sango hay muchas cosas malas en las calles"

"mama no seas exagerada eran las 6, y lo que le paso a kanna fue porque ella quiso ella esta loca"

"sango tu madre no es exagerada, y no es la primera vez que lo haces luego llegas a mas tarde y tu prima no está loca ella estudia"

"pero no me paso nada, ya no se preocupen estoy bien"-dije subiendo las escaleras y entrando a mi cuarto, me bañe, me coloque la pijama, me lave los dientes y estaba cepillando mi pelo y arregle las cosas para mañana, estaba algo cansada y me aventé a la cama y di un suspiro. no dejaba de pensar en miroku y que me toco mi bubi, era una historia chistosa y además no me importaba tanto ya que estaba tan guapo pero me tengo que dar a respetar, y tampoco dejaba de pensar en lo que iba a ser con koharu, luego de un rato me quede dormida.

Sonó mi despertador que marcaba las 8:30 la escuela empezaba a las 9:00, me bañe y me arregle baje a desayunar, baje las escaleras y mi hermano kohaku estaba comiendo cereal, mi madre estaba comiendo frutas y mi padre no estaba, "de seguro no había llegado en la noche a de seguir con su prostituta " pensé .

"hola,fea familia como amanecieron"-dije en tono burlon y agarrándole los cachetes a kohaku

"sango ya déjame"

"ya niños dejen de pelear y apúrense que van a llegar tarde a la escuela"

"si mama "dijimos en un solo tono

Acabamos de desayunar, mi madre dejo a kohaku en la secundaria, y me fui en mi carro, estacione el carro en la escuela y me diriji en la mesa donde estaba kagome yinuyasha y , koga, platicando.

"holis guapos… y koga "-dije sentándome

"sango hola jaja "

"hola sango"

"que graciosita, tu estas peor ee"-dijo koga enojado"

"jajaaj ¿yo? nose porque áyame pierde el tiempo contigo y hablando de ella oye donde esta áyame?"-pregunte

"Esta en la dirección hablando con su papa y el director"

"y por que?"

"nose"

"ok, oye inuyasha tu amigo… miroku es un pervertido"

"porque?"- dijo inuyasha

"me toco una bubi"

"jajajaj te toco una bubi"-dijo inuyasha riéndose

"cállate no es gracioso inuyasha, y que hiciste sango"-dijo kagome

"le di una cachetada"

"sango no te conviene estar con el eeee , no dejes que te enamore es pervertido y solo quiere pura diversión y alguien bonita para tener sexo"- en ese momento llego miroku y se sentó alado de mi

"hola inuyasha, hola kagome hola sango y hola persona que no conozco"-dijo feliz y con una sonrisa

"se llama koga, koga el es miroku, miroku el es koga"-dijo kagome

"y hablando de la reina de roma "dijo kagome parándose de la banca del campus-como has estado áyame te extrañe estas vacaciones "dijo dándole un abrazo

"si amiga como has estado?" dijo sango abrazándola también

"hola áyame"

"hola inuyasha"

"miroku ella es áyame y áyame el es miroku ahorra estudia aquí con nosotros"

"hola miroku"-le dio la mano

"hola… linda pelirroja"

"jajaja gracias"

"es mi novia eee"

"jajaja no te preocupes no te la voy a quitar"

* * *

Tocaron el timbre para entrar a clases, mi primera clase era 3 hermosas horas de matemáticas, entre al salón, algo exhausta aunque ni siquiera empezaba las clase, me senté atrás, y el profesor empezó a presentarse y todo eso, cuando dijo que nos iba ser un examen diagnóstico que teníamos 1 hora para hacerlo y que estaba super facilísimo. Me entregaron mi examen y no me sabía nada está preocupada por que contaba como parte de calificación aunque no tanto, pero me esforcé y hice lo que pude hacer aunque todo mal. Bueno da igual pasaron las 3 horas y el recreo todos nos sentamos juntos kagome, inuyasha, koga,áyame,miroku y kohaku no las pasmos platicando de nuestras vacaciones, acabo el recreo y me tocaba biologia desagradablemente con koharu y inuyasha. Me sente alado de inuyasha en la tercera fila y atrás de mi se sentó koharu todo duro bien, y asi pasraon todas las clases mi ultima clase era física solo me tocaba con koharu "porque nunca con mis amigos maldición" pensé. Me senté y la maestra empezó a dar la clase, y me empecé a aburrir y me dio sueño, haci que me quede dormida cuando desperté todos se estaban riendo en bajo volumen y susurando cosas en el oído pero no sabía de que, tocaron el timbre, todos guardaron y recogieron sus cosas. Sali del salón y me dirigi a una mesa del campus, saque mi celular y me llego un mensaje de banktsu ""cuando salgo de la clase planeamos la venganza ahhahaah"" estaba escribiendo la respuesta cuando un tipo de la escuela me dijo:

"¿puedes hoy en mi casa?"

"¿que?"

"si hoy, mañana o cuando quieras preciosa aunque con ese maquillaje no te vez tan bien"-dijo riéndose

"que te pasa, que quieres ¡vete!"-dije enojada intentando ver mi reflejo en mi celular, maldición dije en susurro, me levante bruscamente y me fui al baño: en mi frente estaba escrito con plumón negro inadaptada, mis labios estaban pintados de labial rojo pero en toda la cara menos en mis labios me lave bien la cara con jabon que tenia en mi bolso, después de eso mi cara quedo roja de tanto tallármela, y derepende kohaku Salio en uno de los baños de atrás y me dijo:

"sango, amiga hola como estas… y porque te quites ese hermoso maquillaje que te puse acaso no te gusto"

"en primera no eres mi amiga en segunda no sabes maquillar y en tercera eres una perra"

"jajaja yo soy la perra…mira quien habla puta … jajaja …pero bueno no viene a decirte eso… solo venia a avisarte que te prepares porque te are añicos sango… jaja bye disfrútalo"- y con esas palabras ella salio del baño.

Cuando yo Sali del baño ya todos habían salido de la escuela. Camine asia el donde estaba bankotsu y su bola de amigos guapos y populares, que porcierto los conocía y ellos me conocían. Cuando llege todos se me quedaron viendo y después de risas hubo algo de silencio,

Hum hum, bankotsu- le dije

"hum hum sango"-dijo imantándome y riéndose, y todos sus amigos se rienron también.

"sango hola como has estado"- me pregunto hiten uno de sus amigos y compañeros de futbol americano

"ja,ja muy bien y tu hiten?

"bien gracias"

"y cómo va el equipo"

"pues… bien, aunque reclutaremos a más personas ya que muso se rompió una pierna"- me lo quede mirando como preocupada- "y está bien"-pregunte-"si"

"sango ya deja de ligar"-dijo otro de sus amigos

"jajaj que gracioso juromaru.. como esta tu hermana"

"jajaa bien"- dijo burlandose

"ya… jajaj… bankotsu amonos"-dije

"oh oh oh a donde" –dijo otro de sus amigos

"oigan jajaj ya

"ya déjenla, pobrecita , no ven que es pobre, y no tiene que comer por eso esta flaca, verdad mi flaquita"-dijo en tono de burla bankotsu

"jo-dan-se… bye… con ustedes no se pueden hablar enserio.. "-dije serio con una pequeña sonrisa de enojo

"jajajja sango ya no te enojes" dijieron varios de sus amigos

* * *

Me retire de ese lugar firme y bankotsu al perecer se quedo con sus amiguitos Observe detenimiento todo el campus hasta que encontré a mis amigos.

"hola"-dijo kagome, yo solo me senté bruscamente y di un leve supiro

"sango estas bien te notas algo..

"si estoy súper super bien"

"sango amiga estás enojada, a lo mejor algo de compras te vaya bien"

"si sango vamos de compras ¿ya tiene el vestido de la fiesta de bienvenida y invitamos a koharu"-dijo kagome

"nooooo no nunca si quieren ustedes vayan con ella, pero yo no voy con esa perra"

"hahaah ¿porque te cae mal?"-

"me cae pésimo miroku es es ash.. no la soporto"

"¿aquí no soportas?"-dijo bankotsu sentándose con nosotros

"tu no me hables "

"estas enojada"

"si… jajaj agradese que te defendi"

"no pues que defensa…, no ven que es pobre, y no tiene que comer por eso esta flaca"-dijo imatando su voz varonil, al parecr todos lo que estaban en la mesa se rieron de so.

"jajaja ya… no quería que te ayudaras… me perdonas"

"ash.. jaja esta bien, te perdono, oigan niñas,áyame y kagome vamos a comprar"

* * *

Estábamos en una tiene fina, viendo vestidos de fiestas, todos estaban muy bonitos, escotados y sexys, escogimos algunos cuantos vestidos y no los probamos para ver cual nos queda mejor, después de escogerlos los compramos y nos fuimos de la tienda con una cuantas bolsas.

"oye áyame porque tu papa estaba hablando con el director"

"por mis calificaciones esque nos les conté pero reprobé secundaria y no pase el extraordinario"

"¿pero porque estas en prepa?"

"porque mi papa soborno al director que me pasara de año, que este año iba a sacar buenas calificaciones… asi que me tengo que esforzar"dijo feliz susurrándonos

"áyame no deberías de estar feliz tienes que estudiar"

"nosotras te ayudaremos"

"jajajj gracias amigas"

* * *

Llegue a mi casa a las 4 la hora de la comida, todavía nadie estaba comiendo así que me subi a mi cuarto me bañe y me cambie, cuando estaba bajando por las escaleras ya estaban a punto de gritarme para que bajara a comer. Nos sirvieron de comer espagueti.

"como estuvo la escuela niños"

"estuvo bien mama gracias"

"y tu dia como estuvo sango"

"igual bien, oye y mi papa"

"se fue hoy en la mañana a chicago tenia que checar algo de la empresa"

"y cuando llega"

"el jueves"

"a por cierto mama me invitaron a la fiesta de bienvenida de samanta, va ser en su casa es este viernes, voy a ir verdad"

"no lose sango depende como te portes y lo tengo que consultar con tu papa"

"ahhh mama sango siempre se porta mal, no creo que vayas hahha"

"cállate kohaku, entonces si voy a ir "

"lo que consultare con tu papa"

"pero mama"

"ya te dije sango y no lo vuelvo repetir"

* * *

Era miércoles y estaba en clase de química estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, cantando una canción en voz baja y prestando atención a la clase cuando alguien me saco de ellos:

"sango te gusta mucho la música.. verdad"

"que te importa"

"no, no me importa solo pregunto porque ya me hartaste con tu voz"-dijo con tono firme pero bromeando, yo no le dije nada y solo me voltee a mirar así el otro lado.

"si estas enojada por lo de la otra noche, enserio lo ciento, es que me deje llevar, te voy a ser sincero soy un piche mujeriego y he salido con muchas mujeres pero tu eres la más bonita "- ante ese comentario me sonroje

"ja gracias.. creo.. y a ti no te gusta la música"

"no es que me encante y que se lo mas importante en mi vida pero, de echo toco la guitarra, por cierto vas a ir a fiesta de bienvenida"

"la fiesta de bienvenida? Como lo sabes?"

"samanta es mi amiga desde chiquito, y me invito es muy buena onda"

"jajja yase es muy buena onda…bueno nolose porque mi papa es el que da el permiso y no esta salio de viaje jjaja"

"siempre te ries"

"jajaj es que siempre soy feliz… y tienes hermanos?"-pregunte el agacho su cabeza por unos segundos y después dijo con una fiel sonrisa-"no"

Tocaron el timbre y salimos los dos juntos, platicando riéndonos, salíamos hacia una mesa de campus y no había radien de nuestros amigos…

* * *

Contunuara …

creo que lo hice demasiado largo hahaha. bueno pongan reviews porfa, critiquenme, acaso esta tan feo :(


End file.
